


Strange Pairs

by nightflyer42



Category: Discworld, Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Hannigram - Freeform, I don't even know what's wrong with me, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflyer42/pseuds/nightflyer42
Summary: Hannibal is an Assassin, Will is a watchman. Someone is murdering people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. There will be more for sure, I just have to clear my head of the other AUs rattling there today.

There was a soft knock on the door. Lord Downey looked up from his important paperwork and shuffled it around to cover the Times crossword.

“Enter!” he said, leaning his forearms. The door opened and closed; Lord Downey pursed his mouth and nodded at the newcomer.

“Have a seat, Mr. Lecter. We have some things to discuss.”

Hannibal Lecter glided forward and smoothly folded his long frame into the chair, which was especially designed to be uncomfortable and to cause the sitter to fidget. The man managed somehow to _lounge_ in it. He smiled at the Master and tilted his head in question.

“What is this about, sir? I hope there are no complaints about my last job? I believe I did everything by the book.”

“Not at all, not at all. The client was happy with your services; as a matter of fact, here is your consideration for the assignment.”

Lord Downey removed a large pouch from his desk drawer and tossed it across the desk, a little to the left. Instead of lunging, Lecter just reached and caught it in the air, without moving his body, or his eyes away from Lord Downey. The Master was reaching extreme levels of annoyance. He was very close to opening the special reserves of annoyance he kept aside for Commander Vimes, and that was a rare occasion.

Leaving aside further attempts to unsettle the man, he leaned across the desk and got right to it.

“Mr. Lecter, there have been certain rumors in the city as of late; very unpleasant and dangerous rumors, which concern out profession greatly. There have been rumors, that there is an Assassin going around murdering people!” Lord Downey stared down hard at Lecter, fishing for a reaction. All he got was a slow blink.

“This are indeed very troubling, sir. Is there any truth to them? After all, there are enough regular murders.”

“These have a certain… flair to them. Someone is being _… creative_. Some of them could be assassinations, except I know for a fact that there are no contracts for the victims. As you know, all contracts must go through the Guild.”

“Well sir, if there is truly a rogue Assassin, I shall certainly be on the lookout. After all, the reputation of the Guild is at stake.” Lecter stood up, gathering the pouch in his pocket. “If this is all, I shall take my leave, sir. Have e good evening.”

Before being dismissed, the man abruptly left the room, leaving Lord Downey to stew in anger. While he had his suspicions, he couldn’t do anything without proof. Maybe the Watch would catch him, but then he would have to deal with Vimes being smug and that simply could not be tolerated. He needed a plan.

* * *

 

Corporal Will Graham was not having a good day. Any day that started with being woken up by Sergeant Detritus was bound _not_ to be a good day. By lunch his ears were still ringing. After being dragged out of bed without time for breakfast, the highest point of his day was managing to grab a cup of coffee before he was marched along to the Brass Bridge to investigate a murder scene.

“The Commander wants all men on this one.” Corporal Littlebottom was examining the body, iconograph in hand.

“Do we know who he is?” Will approached the scene cautiously, assessing the situation. It was quite clear already why Detritus was in such a hurry.

“A minor cousin of the Selachii. There’s going to be a big stink about this. This isn’t the usual business in the Shades, or the Assassins. I would say that Chrysoprase wanted to teach someone a lesson, but even he knows to do that somewhere private and not to annoy Commander Vimes.”

Will nodded in agreement. A good way to drive Vimes spare was to hang a body like a decoration on the Brass Bridge in the middle of the city and _paint it gold._

Littlebottom stepped back from the body and waved Will over.

“Do your thing.”

He sighed, stepped closer and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Hours later, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was still walking in the killer’s shoes. It was disconcerting, but what was the price for the work he did. As soon as the word had spread among the watchmen of his extraordinary talent, he had been reassigned to the forensics department and that was that. While Cheery did the actual forensics, Will borrowed the killer’s brain for a while and pointed her at the right direction. They made a good team and they caught a lot of bad guys. Usually the cases were easy, but lately there had been several confounding ones. Murders in the city were related to accidents during forced exchange of property, private vendettas and assassinations, the latter being a moot point. The other ones, though, like the one this morning. Will was certain that they were the work of the same person, but he could not be absolutely sure, so he kept quiet. This murderer’s mind was… intriguing. There was no white-hot rage, greed or vengeance; there was simply curiosity and a sense of… righteousness, as silly as it sounded. There was also amusement; whoever it was, they were quite smug about themselves.

Tired and aching at the end of his shift, Will trudged along to the Mended Drum for a drink. It was crowded as usual, but he found a little spot at the edge of the bar to nurse his beer. He was a regular and the patrons knew not to bother him, including other watchmen.

Will drank quietly for a while and debated ordering another or going home, when he was jostled forward and the remainder of his drink landed behind the bar with a crash. A quiet voice behind him said, “Excuse me, sir, I believe you pushed me against this gentleman and caused him to spill his drink. I think an apology is in order.”

Will turned over and saw a tall ban in black right behind him, staring at one of the regular drunks, Joe. Joe did not seem inclined to agree and reached for his knife. Due to being three sheets to the wind, however, he wasn’t very quick to find it. Before the situation escalated, Will decided to intervene. He leaned in and whispered to Joe “Do you really want to pick a fight with an assassin, buddy?”

Joe blinked several times at the tall man, took stock of the black clothing and the air of quiet menace the man exuded and quickly backtracked with a mumbled, “Sorry, Corporal Graham.”

The assassin turned to face Will and gave him a once over. He had very piercing eyes and Will had the feeling they saw a lot more than his scruffy face and battered uniform.

“Well, you certainly know how to defuse a situation, Corporal… Graham, right?”

“Yes,” answered Will shortly.

“You are aware that killing a drunk because he is rude and annoying would be a violation of my Guild’s regulations, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am, but Joe isn’t.”

The assassin smiled, showing his sharp teeth, and extended his hand, “Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hannibal Lecter.”

Will shook his hand and replied, “Will Graham. Now you’ll have to excuse me, I’ve had my share of socializing this evening. It was nice meeting you, goodbye.”

Before the man could open his mouth, Will was already at the door. He quickly walked along Filigree Street towards his tiny room, thinking about his interesting new acquaintance. There was something niggling at the back of his brain, and for the life of him he couldn’t figure it out.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I have no idea how I'm going to get these two together. I'm warning you, it's going to be the slowest burn in the history of ever.   
> If the shit my brain comes up with doesn't scare you, come say hi on [tumblr](http://captainnightflyer.tumblr.com/).


End file.
